


Allies Among Enemies

by Kinkykingliam



Series: Leo x Liam [4]
Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 05:26:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinkykingliam/pseuds/Kinkykingliam
Summary: The Unity Tour makes its first stop at Madeleine’s estate. Drunken nights, fights, lots and lots of steamy sex for our two handsome brothers. Do I need say more?





	Allies Among Enemies

Riley stands in the trains boutique, zooming past the countryside on its way to Madeleine’s estate. Riley sighs, tugging at the bottom of the dress Maxwell picked out for her. The black and green design, making her slightly nauseous. She hears a whistle from behind her and catches a glimpse of Leo in the mirror. Standing there with that stupid grin on his face. She doesn’t give him the attention or satisfaction, turning and sitting at the vanity, to fix her hair.

“Wow, silent treatment?” Leo says entering the boutique “That’s harsh, even for you Riley.”

“I’m not ignoring you” Riley sighs “I just have a lot to think about”

Leo’s smirk fades from his lips, as he pulls a foot stool over to Riley, plopping down on it.

“Liam told me that Madeleine was engaged to you, before she joined Liam’s social season.” Riley says

“Maddi?” Leo says, arching an eyebrow at Riley “I see Liam didn’t include any of the intimate details”

“Intimate details?” Riley says, a small smile forming on her lips

“We just have history” Leo says

“I’m listening” Riley laughs

“Of course you are” Leo laughs, earning him a whack from Riley

“I don’t know. What do you want me to say? We’ve known each other since we were little children. We were close as children, probably because we were forced to spend time together. The older we got, the fonder we became of one another. Eventually, reality set in for us and for Maddi, the crown became her main focus and well, we all know the path I took.” Leo says “I learned I was gonna marry Maddi when I was about 10 years old and for child’s logic, I figured. Might as well like her, if I’m gonna end up with her.”

“Smart for a ten year old” Riley grins

“I’ll take that as a compliment” Leo winks

“Of course you will” Riley grins at him

“Were you two lovebirds at one point?” Riley asks

“I wouldn’t use that word to describe us. But we would sneak around a lot. Even if it was just hiding someplace from courtly life for an hour. When Olivia came to the palace to stay with us, her and Liam would join us sometimes. The older Maddi and I got, the closer we got. She wasn’t always the Maddi you know now.”

“I actually don’t know Maddi. I just know this bitch Madeleine.” Riley says, completely serious

Leo lets out laugh, shaking his head at Riley who is still keeping her serious face on. Once she glances at him, she laughs too. Both of them settling into a comfortable silence.

“Maddi used to be really fun. At first we would sneak to the kitchen and steal candy but as we got older, we’d hide in closets and sneak in between rows of books at the library and make out. It was nice, but then her dad got into her head. The crown became more important than me.” Leo says, running a hand through his hair

“That sounds more like the Madeleine I know” Riley sighs

“So tell me, what exactly are you worried about?” Leo smirks at Riley

Later in the day, the sun is setting at Madeleine’s estate. Leo has retreated outside, after helping Riley out from under Godfrey’s wrath, earning Liam a strained look from Riley. Beer in hand, Leo walks out through a pair of french doors, leading to the countryside. He is about to sit down, when he sees a figure sitting on the grass, just past the fence. He gets up and walks closer, immediately realizing who it is upon seeing her platinum blonde hair. He slowly sits down next to her, seeing how much she has changed since the last time he saw her.

“Hello Madeleine” Leo says teasingly

“Hello Leo” Madeleine says, swaying slowly back and forth

“How has Cordonia been treating you Maddi?” Leo smirks

“Don’t call me that.” Madeleine snaps

“Call you what?” Leo says

“That… stupid nickname…” Madeleine says, fumbling over her words

“You’ll always be my Maddi” Leo grins, locking eyes with Madeleine

“Still a charmer I see” Madeleine says

“Does your mom still think that?” Leo says

“Shut up…” Madeleine says, choking a little on her drink “…Yes”

“And do you still like me?” Leo says, looking Madeleine up and down, her long legs in front of her, buried in the long grass

Madeleine’s lips perk up into a small, smile. It disappears as quickly as it arrived, when she sees Leo looking at her. Her cheeks flush red, making Leo let out a small laugh. Leo takes the drink from her hand,

“Let me guess who made you this, Maxwell?” Leo says

“Yup…” Madeleine grins

“Which means, you’re gonna need lots of coffee.” Leo says with a smirk

“I’m fine” Madeleine says firmly, crossing her arms sloppily in front of her

“Okay, sit up straight” Leo says

Madeleine looks up at Leo, realizing she has slouched over, her head resting against his shoulder. She blushes, covering her eyes with her hand.

“Let’s get you to bed then, yes?” Leo says

“Don’t tell me what to do, Leo” Madeleine says, pushing herself off of Leo “ You lost that right when you left. When you walked away from me.”

“I’m not gonna take that personally, at all” Leo says, as he sets down his beer, to lift Madeleine up into his arms. Leo carries Madeleine back to the train, Bastien directing him to the cabin Madeleine has been assigned. Leo hears that Madeleine has been assigned as Riley’s press secretary. He smirks to himself, as he slides the door open. He gently lays Madeleine on her bed. He slips her feet out of her shoes and grabs a spare blanket off of a chair, tucking Madeleine in underneath it. He looks at Madeleine for a moment, swearing he can see a glimpse of Maddi, between her cold exterior. He turns to leave, when he hears her whisper.

“What?” He says turning around to face her

“Stay with me, come to bed” Madeleine says “Now”

Leo smirks to himself. There she is. He kicks off his shoes, closing and locking the door behind him. He climbs over Madeleine, laying down next to her. She scoots next to him, her back pressed against his chest, as they both drift off to sleep.

Meanwhile, a train car down, Riley enters her cabin, feeling alone and rejected. She kicks off her high heels. Grabbing for the zipper of her dress and tearing it off of her body, thinking back on the horrible night she has had. She removes her underwear, tossing everything into a pile in the closet. She strides into the bathroom, turning on the water to take a hot shower and try to rid herself of her day.

After a long, hot shower. Riley steps out, wrapping herself in a towel, letting the water drip off of her body. She squeezes the water out of her hair, before putting it up into a bun. She flops down onto her bed, sighing at the lack of Liam. Almost as if on cue, Liam knocks on her door, poking his head into the room.

“Oh, he is still on this tour with me” Riley snaps at him

“Riley, I came to apologize” Liam says, stepping quickly into Riley’s cabin

Riley doesn’t answer him, feeling her eyes pool with tears at the memory of Godfrey yelling at her, earlier in the evening.

“Riley” Liam says softly, sitting down on the bed “Will you at least look at me?”

Riley slowly turns her head, to look Liam in the eye.

“Or perhaps not, if looks could kill Riley” Liam smiles down at her

“There is nothing funny, about anything that happened tonight” Riley says, sitting up quickly

“Riley, I apologize. I was busy with other nobles, trying to rally them. I didn’t have enough time to get to stay with you, when you approached Godfrey and myself.” Liam sighs “I wanted to be there, by your side so badly. But Godfrey already doesn’t see me in the best light. I feared my presence would make it worse for you.”

“Still, you could’ve stayed a moment longer, or excused yourself to be by my side” Riley sighs

“You didn’t need me.” Liam says

“Excuse me?” Riley says sharply

“The way you just said it. Me, by your side. Not me, saving you from Godfrey. You don’t need me.” Liam smiles

“But I wanted you there, with me.” Riley says, a frustrated expression taking over her face

“My love, please try to understand” Liam says, leaning towards Riley

“I’ve been too understanding” Riley says, locking eyes with Liam as their foreheads rest together

“You have and you have every right to be mad.” Liam whispers

“Damn it Liam. How am I supposed to stay mad when you sit there, telling me how correct I am” Riley says, pinching her eyes shut

“You’re not supposed to…” Liam says, leaning in to kiss Riley

Riley softens her expression, as his lips meet hers.

“Not fair” She whispers

Liam smiles, cupping Riley’s face in his hands

“Let me make it up to you” He whispers

Before Riley can say anything, Liam has slipped his hand under her towel, slowly rubbing her core. She lets out a soft sigh and Liam leans in, kissing her neck. He nudges the towel off her body, as she sits there, leaning back into her pillows, completely naked. Liam takes the opportunity, when her head drops back as she moans, to move himself in between her legs. Kissing a burning trail up her thigh, slowly, teasingly licking at Riley’s core.

“Are you glad I am here now, my love?” Liam teases

“Less talking” Riley moans out

Liam resumes, as he slips two fingers inside of Riley. Pumping in and out of her, as he feels her coming over the edge. She comes and he quickly pulls his shirt off, as Riley, out of breath, reaches down the unbuckle his pants. He moves his hips, wiggling out of his pants and boxers, as he leans up, on top of Riley. His lips come crashing down onto hers, as he begins to thrust into her. Slowly at first, listening to each and every moan that escapes her beautiful, pink lips. The more she moans, she more he loses control, thrusting in and out of her faster, harder. Suddenly, Riley winks at Liam, catching him off guard as she rolls them both over. Liam now on his back. Riley sits up straight, bouncing on top of Liam, their thighs gently slapping together. Liam reaches out for her, grasping her hips as his head drops back. He moans, instantly snapping his head forward, at the sight of Riley’s breasts, quickly moving up and down with her on top of him. His toes curl a little, as she continues moving on top of him, as he spills himself inside of her.She slows down, but doesn’t stop, having complete satisfaction of the look, twisted onto Liam’s face. She grinds her hips into him one last time, before flopping down on the mattress next to him.

“Thank God for birth control” Riley laughs, as Liam pulls her onto his chest

“Pretty soon we won’t need that pill anymore” Liam says

“Oh really?” Riley says, raising an eyebrow at him

“Yeah, really. Soon we will be married and then…”

“Oh my god” Riley cuts him off “You want to start trying as soon as we get married?”

“…Yes” Liam chuckles

“Liam Rys, how many kids do you want? I know you’ve always said you wanted a big family, but how big is…big?” Riley asks, sitting up

“I don’t know. Maybe six. Seven, Eight if we can” Liam smirks at Riley

“You are so ridiculous, I love it” Riley laughs

“Four would be nice” Liam smiles

“Yes, four would be nice” Riley says, leaning down to kiss him.

The next morning, Leo wakes up to Madeleine sitting across the room, downing a glass of water like it is a giant shot.

“Morning beautiful” Leo smirks, his voice raspy

“Morning, I suppose” Madeleine says rubbing her temples

She gets up slowly, her robe dragging across the floor, before she slowly sits down on the edge of the bed.

“Last night Leo, I don’t know what came over me” She grimaces

“Don’t worry about it” Leo smirks, scooting over to the edge of the bed “I’m gonna go get coffee, maybe a cronut Maxwell wouldn’t shut up about. I’ll be back”

“If you get a cronut, don’t bother” Madeleine smirks at Leo, as he puts his shoes on and leaves

Leo hops off of the train, making his way into the small town. He comes across a bakery, Neville sitting inside, laughing obnoxiously into his cell phone. He enters the bakery slowly, casually walking a little too close to Neville.

“Ah, Lord Neville. I’ve been meaning to catch you. I’d like to discuss what my brother, the King told me about some things you had said to Drake last night” Leo smirks

“What about it? I only spoke the truth. You would know better than anyone” Neville lets out a small laugh

“Did you now? That’s not the way my brother sees it.” Leo snaps at him

“Of Course Leo, or is it Prince Leo once again?” Neville smirks

“Just Leo, Lord Neville. We all know how important titles are to you.” Leo begins to lean in even closer to Neville “I’ve always pitied Lords, who dress up and pretend as if they have any class. It’s cruel honestly, a Lords novelty only lasts so long before it wears off” Leo smirks

Neville’s face flushes red, as he tries to take a step back but realizes he is stuck between a table and Leo. Leo grabs onto Neville’s lapel, bringing his face even closer to his.

“After all, you can give a Lord a title and expect him to act like a gentleman. Too bad Drake couldn’t use his…what did you say? Brute force? Well, Neville, I’m not Drake”

Neville opens his mouth to say something, but Leo shoves him back into the table, swinging his fist straight into Neville’s jaw. Neville crumples to the floor, a stunned look on his face.

“What the hell?!” He stammers

“You know why even dogs are better than you? They fight back” Leo says, before spitting on the ground next to Neville.

Leo shakes his hand out, before turning around to see Liam, Riley, Drake, Hana and Maxwell standing just inside the doorway to the bakery. He grabs the coffee and bags of pastries off the counter as he walks by them.

“Let’s not and say we did, yes?” He says, hastily leaving the bakery

They all nod, as they turn to watch Leo storm back to the train.

Leo arrives back to the train, visiting his cabin to ice his hand before going back to see Madeleine. He sits down on to his bed, rubbing his knuckles, when a few moments later, there is a soft knock on the door.

“Riley, not now” Leo sighs

“It’s not Riley” A woman’s voice says through the door

“It’s unlocked” Leo says, as Olivia pushes open his door

“Well, well, well. If it’s not little orphan Nevrakis herself.” Leo smirks

“I saw you punch out Neville. Might have been the first honorable thing I’ve seen you do….ever” Olivia lets out a small laugh

“Thank you?” Leo says, arching an eyebrow at Olivia

“You’re welcome. Anyways, I stopped by because you clearly weren’t going to greet me first and Riley asked me to bring you this ice, with a message.” She says snarkily, handing him the ice pack “We’re even.”

The corners of Leo’s mouth perk up into a devilish grin.

“I have to go, but i just wanted to also make sure the crown’s brother isn’t walking around with bruised up knuckles.” She grins at him

“Thanks, Liv” Leo says, winking at Olivia

She returns the sentiment by sticking her middle finger up at him, before leaving his cabin, slamming his door behind her.

After a few hours later, Leo gets up. Leaving the ice pack on his bed. He grabs coffee from a cart on the train and heads back down to Madeleine’s cart. When he arrives, she is sitting in an armchair, a blanket draped over her legs, as she reads a book. The evening sunset, illuminates her features, making her look so bright. She looks up at him, her eyes a little glossed over. He sets the coffee down on an end table and sits down on the end of her bed, shooting a concerned look at her.

“I’m fine, Leo. I’ve just been enjoying gin and tonic, without the tonic.” Madeleine grins, setting her book down on the table next to her.

She stands up slowly, revealing a dress dangerously short. She walks up to Leo, nudges his legs open for her to stand in between. She runs her pointer finger across his collarbone, sending a shiver down his spine.

“Maddi…” Leo sighs

“No nostalgia, not tonight” Madeleine says, pressing a finger to his lips.

She reaches down for Leo’s hands, placing them on the back of her thighs. He takes her lead, slowly running his hands up the back of her thighs, stopping to grasp her firm behind. His eyes widen when he realizes that she isn’t wearing any underwear. Her skin is soft, as he slips one of his hands in between her legs, gently rubbing her core. He pulls her closer to him, lifting one of her legs onto the mattress. Leo tilts his head slightly, licking and rubbing away at Madeleine’s wet core, who is now moaning, rather loudly above him.

“Oh…Leo” She moans out “I’ve missed you so much”

Leo grins, inserting two fingers inside her. He starts really slow at first, making Madeleine whimper on top of him. He begins to go a little faster, Madeleine moaning loudly. Her legs slips on the bed. Leo catching it, as he gently stands up, laying Madeleine down onto the bed. She lays on her stomach, her breathing rapid. Leo pulls off his jacket, tossing it aside. Followed by his shirt, shoes, pants, socks and underwear. He quickly crawls on top of Madeleine, moving his fingers back in between her legs, as she lays there. He leans down, unzipping her dress, kissing every inch of skin that is revealed as he goes. He continues to rub her wet core slowly, as he leans back down, kissing her neck.

“How much did you miss me baby?” He whispers into her ear

“A lot” Madeleine moans

“Good enough for me” Leo whispers, before gently biting Madeleine’s neck

He straightens up, pulling Madeleine up to him by her hips. He holds his member, positioning himself to thrust into her. He leans back down over her, as he slowly enters her. Dragging it out, as she whimpers beneath him.

“Tell me again, Maddi. How much did you miss me?” He asks, his breath hot against her neck

“You honestly have no idea how much” Madeleine groans “Leo, please”

She says, as she pushes her hips back into him, feeling him fill her up completely. He begins to thrust into her, as he kisses her neck, cupping one of her breasts with one of his hands. Moaning softly into her ear. It just makes her more wet, Leo’s movements become sloppy against her, as her wetness drips down both of their thighs, onto the mattress.

“Maddi, you’re so wet baby” Leo groans, as he straightens up a little

He begins to drill into Madeleine, whose now almost screaming beneath him. But he doesn’t care. Let them know that they’re together. With a final thrust, Leo pulls out, leaning down over Madeleine as he spills himself onto the mattress, on top of Madeleine’s wetness. Madeleine doesn’t move for a moment, trying to catch her breath, craning her neck to kiss Leo. They fall back onto the mattress, Madeleine laying next to Leo, her head on his shoulder.

“Leo, do you remember, how in love we were?” Madeleine says, her eyes slightly teary

“I do, I’m sorry I lost my way” Leo says, kissing Madeleine’s forehead


End file.
